I'm Sorry
by Nase Hiroomi
Summary: Midorima menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kata galau paling pas untuknya. Kepo? Klik terus baca aja.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, galau yang lebay. Don't like don't read.**

**Pair : MidoTaka nanodayo**

**"I'm Sorry"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berbaring di ranjang, sebuah bantal menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Ketika ia mengangkat bantal tersebut, tampaklah wajah kemerah-merahan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau, matanya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya berhiaskan air mata. Penyesalan memenuhi kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

**Flashback Mode : ON**

Midorima Shintarou menunggu dikelasnya seorang diri, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setelah sekolah usai. Ia duduk di bangkunya, kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Matanya terpejam dibalik kacamatanya, tetapi ia tidak tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah tangan membelai lembut rambutnya. "Shin-chan…Ayo pulang." Ujar sebuah suara.

Midorima merasakan jantungnya memompa darah 3 kali lebih cepat. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia mendapati Takao, pacarnya, sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, masih membelai rambutnya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Takao, kita akan pulang seperti biasa hari ini? Aku tidak melihat kendaraan supermewah yang biasa kau bawa nanodayo." Midorima bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Ano…Gomenne, Shin-chan. Ayahku yang akan menjemputku hari ini,"

"Lalu kenapa kau belum pulang nodayo? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ayahmu melihat kita berdua begini?"

"Aku kan tahu kalau Shin-chan pasti menungguku, lagi pula ayahku akan menunggu diluar. Sesampainya ayahku di sekolah, ia akan meneleponku."

"Mmm…Jadi?"

"Aku akan menunggu disini denganmu, tentu saja."

Midorima tadinya merasa kecewa karena mereka tidak akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya hari ini, itu artinya, dia harus jalan kaki ke rumah sendirian. Tapi, rasa kecewa itu segera hilang setelah Takao bilang akan menunggu disini bersamanya.

"Duduklah, aku tidak enak melihatmu berdiri terus nanodayo."

Takao duduk dengan mengkangkang…eh, anggun maksudnya, di sebelah Midorima.

Selama sekitar 15 menit, mereka mengobrol. Membahas berbagai hal dari mulai ramalan bintang yang mulai disukai Takao hingga poni belah tengah yang mulai disukai Midorima.

"Ne…Shin-chan…"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum pernah menciumku."

Mendadak pipi Midorima memerah.

"Ku…kurasa aku belum bisa nanodayo."

"Ayolah Shin-chan… Aku akan membalas ciumanmu deh kalau begitu."

Sedetik kemudian, Takao mendapati bibir lembut nan hangat Midorima menempel di pipinya. Takao merasakan wajahnya memanas bak air mendidih. Dua detik berikutnya, Midorima kembali ke posisinya semula, dengan pipi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu nanodayo."

Takao mencondongkan badannya kearah Midorima, bibirnya tinggal berjarak kurang dari 1 senti dari pipi Midorima.

Tanpa diduga Takao, Midorima yang tadi terlihat sudah siap menerima ciumannya mendadak menjauhkan wajahnya, ia lalu menunjuk kearah pintu masuk kelas. Takao berbalik untuk melihatnya dan…

Otō-san.

Ayah Takao yang berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat kearah mereka berdua, matanya membelalak lebar sekali seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

_Mati. _Pikir Takao.

_Kiamat. _Pikir Midorima.

"O…Otō-san…A-aku…Cuma-"

"Pacaran? Takao, cepat kesini." Suara dan emosi ayahnya dingin dan tenang, tapi sangat menakutkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Takao menyusul ayahnya yang terlihat menunggu diluar dari jendela.

Midorima menyaksikan ketika Takao menghampiri ayahnya. Takao menunduk dan berbicara sesuatu, mustahil Midorima mendengarnya dari tempat ia duduk. Takao mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah ayahnya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras sang ayah untuk Takao si Anak Kurang Ajar.

Dari dalam kelas, Midorima melihat mata Takao yang berkaca-kaca. Dan ia cukup yakin, Takao sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Midorima tidak mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang ayah Takao katakan, tapi sudah jelas ayah Takao sedang marah.

Midorima ingin kesana, mengatakan bahwa semua ini salahnya dan bukan salah Takao. Kalaupun ayah Takao tidak percaya, setidaknya Midorima ingin menerima tamparan seperti yang diterima Takao. Walaupun lebih keras, walahpun harus 1 milyar tamparan, Midorima akan menerimanya asal Takao dimaafkan.

Ayah Takao kemudian menarik Takao secara _sangat-tidak-halus _dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima sendirian.

Midorima kembali ke posisi duduknya semula, melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan kepalanya kesitu.

**Flashback Mode : OFF**

Sudah hampir tengah malam, Midorima yang masih menangis dibalik bantal merasa semakin sulit untuk tidur.

_ Mengapa? Mengapa aku hanya bisa diam saja nanodayo? Andai aku memberanikan diri membela Takao waktu itu… Andai aku tidak berdua dengannya waktu itu… Andai saja aku lebih waspada pada ramalan Oha Asa tadi pagi yang mengatakan orang Scorpio akan mendapat masalah jika berdekatan dengan orang Cancer. Andai saja…andai saja…_

Kita skip bagian Midorima yang sedang bergalau ria.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Midorima berjalan membawa celana pendek hijau bermotif bunga-bunga putih-lucky itemnya hari ini di tangan kiri. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat dari gerbang sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya. Bukan hanya karena kejadian yang menimpanya dan Takao kemarin, ups, menimpa Takao seorang, dirinya tidak termasuk. Tetapi juga karena Oha Asa sudah meramalkan nasib yang yah…tidak begitu baik untuknya. Buktinya saja sudah nampak sekarang, para murid cewek berbisik-bisik sambil memandang kearahnya sesekali, atau mungkin kearah lucky itemnya. Well…Midorima cuma bisa membuang muka dan menaikkan kacamatanya sambil terus berjalan kearah kelasnya.

Midorima tidak bisa menebak atau membayangkan bagaimana atau apa yang akan Takao lakukan jika melihatnya. Jika Takao marah atau sebagainya, Midorima tak bisa menyalahkannya. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, Midorima akan meminta maaf pada Takao.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda waktu istirahat. Sementara murid lain berhamburan keluar, Midorima masih salto…eh, duduk di bangkunya. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta maaf kepada Takao yang semoga saja masih menganggap Midorima sebagai pacarnya.

Entah ada tsunami atau apa, Midorima merangkai kata-kata di dalam benaknya.

_Cinta bukan kelembutan penuh bunga. Cinta adalah kerja keras-perjalanan penuh halang-rintang. Cinta menuntut segalanya darimu. Keberanian, kejujuran, terutama kebenaran. Hanya setelah kau memenuhinya, barulah cinta akan membuahkan ganjaran._

Midorima begitu larut dalam puisi dan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang duduk menghadap Midorima di bangku depan Midorima duduk.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Shin-chan?"

Midorima bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya, mengucek matanya lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat orang yang duduk di depannya, jika Midorima ini kangguru, ia pasti sudah melompat menembus atap sekolah sambil berteriak saking kagetnya.

Yap, orang yang duduk didepan Midorima adalah Takao. Diluar dugaan Midorima, Takao terlihat ceria dengan senyuman manisnya seperti biasa.

"Shin-chan?"

"Takao…Bagaimana kau bisa tetap ceria seperti itu nanodayo? Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu kemarin? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku, aku…aku benar-benar menyesal nanodayo." Midorima berkata-kata semampunya.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku ceria, hm? Ayahku memarahiku kemarin, tapi ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Shin-chan." Jawab Takao yang kemudian meyakinkan Midorima dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menyayangimu, Shin-chan."

"Aku juga…tapi, ayahmu…"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan masalahmu, dia kan ayahku"

"Ini sudah jelas masalahku juga nanodayo, aku yang membuat ayahmu marah,"

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Midorima menunduk. "Aku…tidak tahu"

"Makanya, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja kok, ayahku cuma jadi tidak ingin bicara padaku dan menyita handphone-ku supaya aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Penyesalan Midorima menjadi-jadi. Takao yang sudah dibegitukan oleh ayahnya gara-gara Midorima masih bisa tersenyum dan menenangkannya seperti ini. _Sungguh, kau sama dengan malaikat, Takao._

Midorima merasakan perih di matanya. Perlahan, matanya mulai terasa basah. Dan Takao menyadari itu.

"Shin-chan? Kenapa kau menangis? Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

Midorima tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi ia tahu menangis di depan pacar adalah hal yang memalukan. Ia tak boleh menangis, tapi sulit sekali rasanya.

Takao menghapus air mata Midorima dengan jari-jarinya. Sedangkan Author bingung sebenarnya siapa yang jadi seme.

"Sudahlah, Shin-chan. Aku tetap sayang padamu"

"Aku…aku juga sayang padamu…" Midorima berhasil berkata-kata.

Well...Ternyata ramalan Oha Asa tidak tepat-tepat amat.

.

.

.

**Wawiwuwoooo…**

**Jujur, inspirasi fic ini BUKAN dapet dari pengalaman, jangan salah sangka…**

**Readers, pengen fic ini dilanjut atau ditamatkan disini saja? Author sudah merasa cukup sampai segini, tapi masih ada ide kalau fic ini bakal dilanjutin. Tolong reviewnya ya^^ Thank you…**


End file.
